


物の哀れ

by soujun



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, VAZZROCK, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Hajime's personality is based from ORIGIN, Inspired by Sound Horizon, Inspired by xxxholic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Proceed with caution, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soujun/pseuds/soujun
Summary: Chap 3 summary:You frowned at his words. “Not something dangerous, right?”“Nope! I just want to go somewhere and Onii-san said he knows where the place is!”“I don’t think so.”(UPDATE)Chap 4 summary + OMAKEThe rain didn’t stop yet. It was getting colder, but Shun relished in it.After all, soon everything would be warmer once this passed.Inspired by xxxHolic & Sound HorizonShunYuki | Hajime & Shun | ShunHajiPast Character Death | Character Death in general**Please note the general warning for this fic would be like what you'd expect from xxxHolic and Sound Horizon, I'll add new warning once I upload new chapter. Proceeds with cautions.
Relationships: Fuzuki Kai & Shimotsuki Shun, Hanazono Yuki/Shimotsuki Shun, Mutsuki Hajime & Shimotsuki Shun, Mutsuki Hajime/Shimotsuki Shun
Kudos: 13





	1. ｖｅｄｒｉｔｉ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No one will forbid you to find your answer,” Hajime said before Kurotsuki and Shun left. “As long as you can find the shop, I will welcome you for a talk.” 
> 
> Inspired by xxxHolic & Sound Horizon  
> ShunYuki | Hajime & Shun 
> 
> **Please note the general warning for this fic would be like what you'd expect from xxxHolic and Sound Horizon, I'll add new warning once I upload new chapter. Proceeds with cautions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Aina for beta-reading!

**1**

「ｖｅｄｒｉｔｉ」

Inspired by xxxHolic & Sound Horizon 

ShunYuki | Hajime & Shun 

**Please note the general warning for this fic would be like what you'd expect from xxxHolic and Sound Horizon**

**I'll add new warnings once I upload new chapters. Proceed with caution.**

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

始まりを告げる氷輪は煌めくーー

* * *

.

The rains were expected from hours ago when the first grey cloud was spotted in the early summer sky. Shun watched the drizzle wetting the back garden’s ground. The familiar smell of rain wafting in the air followed by the pitter-pattering of water droplets hitting hydrangea bushes were calming and the somber feel was frankly fitting. On his side, his beloved smiled. She reached her hand out, letting the rain wet her palm. 

“It’s already summer again,” Yuki said happily. “Time sure flies.” 

“It is.” 

Shun answered with a slight smile. It was funny how much a winter born child like Yuki enjoys summer. She did complain once or twice about the heat, but it never stopped her from spending some time outside. Even rainy days wouldn’t stop her. As for Shun himself, he felt neutral about the season itself; though he did like its atmosphere with all the festivals and excitement lingering in the air. 

Festival, huh? Come to think of it, it had been a while since he last attended one. 

“I think I heard about a festival with fireworks around this weekend,” Yuki said casually as if she had read Shun’s mind. “I’ve decided. Let’s go there.” 

“Just the two of us?” Shun chuckled. “Not that I mind, Princess. Sure.” 

Yuki laughed. “Silly, let’s invite some people too. Lest you are lost again.” 

“I got lost once!” 

“You never got lost again because Kai always made sure he watched over you.” Yuki smiled. “Speaking of which, we need to invite him too. And people from the shop.” 

Shun chuckled with her excitement. “It will be a lot of people, though. But sure.” 

He watched her smile happily. Her hand reached his, their fingers intertwined. Yuki had a happy smile on her face, joy shining in her pale eyes. 

“Let’s have lots of fun,” she said softly. 

A rush of affection swept over Shun’s heart. He replied to her smile with one of his own, then together, they lean to each other’s side. Yuki’s head on Shun’s shoulder and Shun nuzzled the top of Yuki’s head, mindful of not ruining her ponytail. 

“As you wish, Princess,” he answered, mimicking her softness from earlier. “Let’s make our last date the most memorable.” 

.

* * *

一期一会

* * *

.

Shun held some degree of fondness to rain. He found it calming, for the most part, not counting the fact he met some of his important people while it was pouring. An example was when he met Kai when their train was late because of the heavy rain—then Kai sealed his fate being Shun’s personal helper because the man found Shun had the weirdest luck with trains in general. It was also raining on the first date he went with Yuki, completely ruining their plan of going to the park but also spurred a fun dinner at the small cafe. Then he also met Rui when once again he was stuck at the shop due to the rain. 

The last one wasn’t quite as fun as the others because of the following conversation, to be honest. Shun put two and two together when his offer to drive Rui home was refused with a sharp shook of his head. But since Rui was basically adopted by Kai and lived with him, Shun liked to associate his meeting with Rui with the rain. 

So Shun wasn’t that surprised when he met him during a light rain. It was sunny in the morning, but nearing evening, the single grey cloud had completely covered the sky. Shun had forgotten to bring an umbrella with him. When the drizzle began, he went to the nearest building to take shelter under its roof. 

It was only when the door beside him swung open that Shun belatedly realized he probably had been standing in front of somebody’s store. A man with glasses and kind eyes looked at him. 

“I think the rain wouldn’t stop for a while, how about if you come inside, Sir?” 

“Ah, thank you.” Shun nodded, feeling sheepish. “I apologize for standing in front of—” he stole a glance to the elaborate nameplate on the front of the building. “—your shop?” 

“It is fine. One couldn’t help but seek shelter when it’s raining, no?” 

He held on the door for Shun as they stepped inside. The shop was quite unusual at first glance. Instead of going to the main room, after the door revealed a staircase. The man led Shun up the stairs, talking airly with each step they took. 

“The rain is surely surprising, yes? Even though the weather report said it will be sunny all day.” 

“Indeed.” Shun agreed. That was the reason why he didn’t bring an umbrella in the first place. “I apologize once more. I hope I didn’t scare the customers away.” 

“You’re the first one to come to our store today.” the man answered amusedly, he glanced at Shun. “Though I assume you didn’t plan to come here?” 

“I have to say this is the first time I’ve seen such a store.” Shun nodded. “But in my defense, I never get to walk around here very often.” 

The man giggled softly. “Perhaps it is fate for you to come here?” 

Shun didn’t know what to make with his answer. He gave him a polite smile. “Maybe.” 

On the top of the staircase was the main shop, from the looks of it. As soon as they reached the top, Shun was greeted with the view of antique items befitting the shop’s own name. Another man with dark hair and dark eyes stopped in the middle of wiping the counter when he saw them. 

“Welcome back.” He said to the man who led Shun there first, then to Shun as he stopped cleaning the counter. “And welcome to Shigetsuya Antique Shop, Sir. Anything we could help?” 

“A towel and a warm tea could help, Dai-kun.”

The man who came with Shun said gently, then showed Shun the way to a big sofa in the corner. Shun wanted to refuse, but before he could speak, someone’s voice was heard. 

“It is fine, just sit down while Kurotsuki-san makes tea and brings a towel.” 

He came from the small corridor covered with a curtain made from stringed beads. His hair was dark and short, the left side of his fringes was put back behind his ear, and his eyes were gleaming purple. His limbs, lean and long, draped in loosely tied yukata. 

“Welcome.” he said, voice low and sending shivers down Shun’s spine. “To my shop.” 

“Oh, Hajime-kun, you’re awake.” the male who came with Shun said. “Should I tell Dai-kun to prepare more tea?” 

“Yes, please, Tsukishiro-san.” 

The male named Hajime answered as he sat in front of Shun. He crossed his legs casually and Shun couldn’t help but glance a little at the long legs and pale skin exposed from the slit. 

“And if I may suggest, you should call a cab if you want to go home. The rain won’t stop anytime soon.” 

Shun couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows. “But I believe the weather report said there would be no rain today?” 

Hajime gave him an amused smile, tilting his head to the window. “You sure?” 

Shun conceded when all he could hear was heavy rain. “Okay. Thank you for your generosity, for letting me stay here.” 

“It is fine.” Hajime said again, nodding when Tsukishiro—the man who came with Shun—left to inform Kurotsuki. “If you found this shop, I’m sure it means you have something you need here.” 

Now Shun frowned. 

“While I did take shelter here from the rain, I don’t believe I need something from an antique shop… unless you mean…?” 

Hajime let out an airy laugh. “Our shop won’t let anyone enter unless they need our help.”

He gave Shun a knowing smile, staring right to his eyes. “I am sure you understand what I mean, no?” 

Shun felt another shiver run down his spine. But this time, it wasn’t the same sensation he felt when Hajime first spoke. Instead of making him feel warm and fuzzy, this one is chilling, making his already cold fingers become colder. 

“...ah.” 

Shun looked around, finally his eyes catching all sorts of bits he didn’t realize at the first glance. He had thought the scent wafting around the shop was a bit mismatching with the vibe it gave but quite familiar first. Now that Hajime mentioned that, it finally clicked. It smelled like incense. Also, he didn’t really want to think too much about things behind Hajime. 

“I see…” 

Hajime chuckled at that. Kurotsuki came at that time, bringing two cups of tea and some snacks. 

Shun wondered if it was normal for the steam coming from the cup shimmered purple. 

“Not that I mean it as a bad thing or what… but I heard the rain will be even worse later.” Kurotsuki said. “I think it’s better if our customer calls a cab first before the consultation.” 

Hajime waved his hand. “It is fine.” 

Shun looked at the two uneasily. 

“Um.. I still don’t think I will need anything from the store.” 

The male in front of him laughed and smiled mysteriously. “Not yet.” 

“I still—” 

“Oh, but I think you will still find something interesting here.” Hajime continued, ignoring Shun and pointed to the shelves they had. “How about you give it a look? Of course, you don’t have to buy anything, just see if something piques your mind.” 

Having enough of it, Shun gave Hajime a stare, 

“Why are you so sure I need something here?” 

“Just a feeling.” Hajime smiled then stood up. “Now, now, just call your cab.” 

He knew when someone wouldn’t have a ‘no’ as an answer. That was what he felt from Hajime’s tone. Generally, Shun would just excuse himself as soon as he could from there too, but he wouldn’t deny he was curious where this would go despite his disagreement. So he decided to humor Hajime and called Sakaki-san to pick him up at the convenience store—at the show owner’s insistence. Shun agreed just because as used as he is to him, Sakaki-san made it clear he would rather not deal with the things Shun and Hajime both were familiar with. 

Much to Shun’s own amusement, he did find some things that attracted his attention as Hajime brought him around the shop. But to his exasperation, Hajime kept saying that those aren’t the things he needed.

“It is an umbrella.” Kurotsuki said when Hajime asked Tsukishiro to wrap the red paper umbrella Shun bought. “..he will need it to go to the convenience store?” 

“He may buy it, but he doesn’t have the use for it.” Hajime said. “Paper umbrella isn't the strongest for this heavy rain. Please see him out, Kurotsuki-san.” 

“...if you say so.” 

Kurotsuki walked with Shun out later. Sakaki-san was already waiting there with his car and thanked Kurotsuki. Later, on the way to his house, Sakaki-san asked Shun confusedly. 

“If I may ask, Shun-sama, where did you wait before I came? As far as I know, there is no other shop you can take shelter at that street except for the convenience store, but you weren’t there.” 

Shun chuckled, then leaned forward to hang a crescent moon decoration he just bough on the front mirror. 

Sakaki-san never got an answer about that. 

.

* * *

此処は時間と空間地平の狭間

* * *

.

Yuki was ecstatic with her present. Fondness bloomed inside Shun when she asked Shun to help put the hairpin on her ponytail. He did so gently, pinning it at the base near the ribbon she used to tie her hair. The pair of butterfly hairpins just added more of her beauty , if he dared to say. 

“How does it look?” Yuki said,

“It looks good on you.” Shun answered. “I think I hit a jackpot here. You can use it for any occasion.” 

Yuki giggled then asked. 

“Where did you get it? I’ve never seen any hairpins like this…” 

Shun contemplated it for a second. He remembered the strange antique shop, with a lot of interesting items and its two employees. He remembered about Hajime, with purple eyes, alluring smile, and a promise for an answer.

 _“No one will forbid you to find your answer.”_ Hajime said before Kurotsuki and Shun left. _“As long as you can find the shop, I will welcome you for a talk.”_

“I found it at a shop while walking around.” Shun said. A simplified truth because Shun wasn’t too keen on lying. Besides Yuki would know. She always did. “Is it to your liking?” 

“I love it!” 

If Yuki knew this time, she didn’t say anything. She respected Shun for that. Instead, Yuki sat beside Shun. their hands naturally found each other and before they knew, their fingers already linked in a gentle grasp. Yuki asked about his day and their conversation flowed from there. By the time both realized it, it was already past midnight. 

Shun wondered when he laid down on the too wide bed in his too dark room. 

Time sure flew.

.

* * *

行きはよいよい帰りはこわい

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 始まりを告げる氷輪は煌めくーー (initium ~ Shikoku Hyourin - Mutsuki Hajime (CV: Toriumi Kousuke), Machigerita)  
> 2\. 一期一会 (Ichigo Ichie)  
> 3\. 此処は時間と空間地平の狭間 (Seiyou Kottou Yaneuradou - Sound Horizon)  
> 4\. 行きはよいよい帰りはこわい (Tōryanse - Japanese nursery rhythm)


	2. ｍｏｋｉｔａ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s quite a strange customer you had, huh, Hajime-san.” 
> 
> Inspired by xxxHolic & Sound Horizon  
> ShunYuki | Hajime & Shun
> 
> **Please note the general warning for this fic would be like what you'd expect from xxxHolic and Sound Horizon, I'll add new warning once I upload new chapter. Proceeds with cautions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Saiki for beta-reading!

**2**

「ｍｏｋｉｔａ」

Inspired by xxxHolic & Sound Horizon 

ShunYuki | Hajime & Shun 

**Please note the general warning for this fic would be like what you'd expect from xxxHolic and Sound Horizon**

**I'll add new warnings once I upload new chapters. Proceed with caution.**

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

ごっこ遊びも芝居もさよなら

* * *

.

“I shouldn’t be worried, but who am I kidding.” 

Shun giggled amusedly at Kai who looked at him with a flat stare, with his chin on his palm. They were waiting for the others to come to their favorite cafe. You and Yoru were on their way, while Iku would pick Rui up first before going there. At the moment, only Kai and Shun were there. 

“You shouldn’t be laughing!” Kai sighed. “Man, you’re lucky nothing happened.” 

Shun laughed again and sipped his tea.”But I am fine, so don’t worry too much about it.” 

“That’s not reassuring at all.” Kai sighed. “Are you going there again?” 

“I’ll give them the benefit of the doubt.” Shun murmured. “Just to humor them.” 

“...I suppose as long as you know it’s safe.” 

“I’m happy Kai cares for my well being~” 

Kai snorted at that. There was a comfortable silence between them as they waited. Shun sipped on his tea while Kai tapped on the table. He perked up when he saw a flash of red. 

“Oh, You and Yoru are here.” 

Kai waved to them. The red-haired man noticed him and pulled his companion to Shun’s table. You shot Shun an annoyed look. 

“Honestly. You are so lucky we both can go early.” You grumbled. “What do you want?” 

Shun tutted but slid two packages for You and Yoru. “A little present for both of you. I managed to find a matching one and I think you will like it.” 

“Thank you, Shun-san!” Yoru thanked him while You gave the present suspicious stare. 

“Where did you get it?” 

“An Antique Shop I happened to stumble upon.” 

The two opened their present, finding a bracelet for both of them. It was made from glass beads, red for You’s, and yellow for Yoru’s. You’s had a sun theme and Yoru’s was a moon. Yoru then carefully wore the bracelet, admiring the work. 

“It looks beautiful! Thank you, Shun-san.”

“It is fine, I am glad you like it.” 

You stared at his bracelet with a judging stare. He glanced a little at Kai’s own wrist was the same glass beaded bracelet rested. Kai’s was a deep blue, with small bells at the end of the string. It made soft jingling noises with his every movement. The red-haired man sighed but wore his bracelet too. 

“I seriously can’t believe you asked us to come here just to give us this.” He gave Shun a thoughtful stare. “..thanks, though.” 

Shun couldn’t help but smile. “Hush, I wouldn’t do that just to give those to them. Sit down, it’s your lunch break no? Go order whatever you want, my treat.” 

“Then I’ll go ahead.” 

As You placed his order, Yoru looked at Shun. “It has been a while since we all met like this. I hope you are fine, Shun-san.” 

“I am! Mou, everyone needs to trust me more. I know when to eat, I’m not a junk food fiend like Kai!” 

“Well, sorry if I am!” Kai protested. Yoru only laughed a little. 

“Don’t do that, Shun-san. I’ll be angry… by the way, Rui and Iku?” 

“Last time they said they were on their way. I found something that perhaps could help Rui with his project.” Shun nodded to the red paper umbrella on his side.

“I see…” 

Iku and Rui came not too long after. Shun also gave them their presents then urged them to order their lunch. They spent their time talking and catching up with each other before they had to leave as lunch break would end soon. You and Yoru excused themselves first, Shun was thinking about talking more with Rui and Iku, but Kai nudged him and reminded him of the time. 

“You said you have a meeting with Sakamoto-san.” 

“Ah, right.” Shun sighed. “I’m sorry, Ikkun, Rui, I have to go now. I have a meeting soon.” 

“It’s fine, Shun-san,” Iku said. “Rui and I will stay here a little. I’m done with my shift and Rui needs some air.” 

Rui pouted at Iku but said nothing. “..thank you for the present, Shun.” 

“It’s fine!” Shun waved to them. “See you next time!” 

“See ya!” 

“Be careful!” Iku waved to Shun as he left the store then turned his attention at the waitress. “Ah, excuse me! I’d like to order more drinks.” 

“Sure, Sir!” The waitress smiled and came to their table. 

“Lemon water and lemon tea with two of your custard puddings, please.” 

She noted Iku’s order. “One lemon water and lemon tea each, and two custard puddings, right? Oh, should I clean the table…?” 

Iku followed her uncertain gaze to their table. “Ah, sure! Must be Shun-san forgetting his drink.” 

“Okay!” 

“Mou, Shun-san..” Iku sighed when the waitress left. “He forgets again.” 

“Un.” 

Rui nodded, eyes lingering on their seats. “I wonder when he will remember.” 

.

* * *

ｓａｕｄａｄｅ

* * *

.

“Welcome again.” 

Hajime was the one greeting him after Shun arrived at the top floor. Kurotsuki and Tsukishiro weren’t there, but he was accompanied by men wearing identical uniforms. The difference between them was just the color of their tie. One was wearing an orange tie while the other wore sky blue. 

“Ah, welcome!” The one with the blue tie said.

“Welcome~” 

“Aoi already prepared tea and snacks for us,” Hajime said, unbothered with Shun’s sudden arrival. He nodded to the sofa where they sat yesterday, “Please sit.” 

Shun did so, eyes lingering on Aoi and the other male. The one with the orange tie moved to the counter, leaning there with a bored gaze. Aoi gave a smile to Shun but then went to accompany the other male. Hajime called them both. 

“Arata, just because Aoi is managing the counter with you doesn’t mean you can nap.” 

“Eeh… Okay.” the man that Shun now knew was called Arata replied. 

“You can have your strawberry milk if you won’t fall asleep until your shift is done.” 

Now he perked up. Aoi sighed at the antics but said nothing. Shun smiled amusedly. 

“You have unique workers.” 

“I learned that it is the best way to motivate him to work,” Hajime replied, pouring Shun a cup of tea. “Milk or sugar?” 

“A dash of milk and two blocks of sugar, please.” 

The male added milk and sugar as much as Shun asked and mixed it for him. Hajime then served it in a way that vaguely reminded Shun of the way his mother drilled into him during the tea ceremony lessons he received when he was a child. The movement was minimalistic yet still elegant. Shun could almost imagine the traditional room and the tatami and the phantom pain creeping up his calves from their prolonged position in _seiza_. But alas, they were sitting on the sofa, sharing tea that smelled more like Assam. Shun watched Hajime take a sip of his own tea, purple eyes staring at him through the delicate curve of long eyelashes. 

“Did the items you bought already went to their intended owners?” 

“Yes.” A small talk. Shun could deal with it. “I have to say I find it surprising You accepted it without much protest and wore it immediately. But it was reassuring.” 

“Such a bad friend.” Hajime sighed but with amusement laced his words. “You used your friend to check if I am dangerous or not?” 

“To be fair, if you are, I am sure I wouldn’t be able to leave your shop at all. I merely confirmed my feelings by seeing his reaction. Also, Yuki would react first.” 

“I see…” 

Their conversation flowed naturally from there. They had no constant topic, merely talking about things they noticed. They shared tidbits about themselves, though Shun’s inquiries regarding the shop were replied with short answers that were too simplified. The same went for Hajime whose questions were replied with half-answers. Shun remembered their conversation eventually spiraled into a game of air chess. Hajime was about to take his pawn when they came. 

Arata perked up first. Then hurried footsteps came and three people came in. The blonde strutted with an air of confidence to their place, heading straight to Hajime. 

“You’re the owner of the shop?” 

“—pawn to D5, pawn takes pawn. Welcome to Shigetsuya Antique Shop, Sir. Anything we could help?” 

Hajime answered without missing a tempo, his eyes on the blond. The two men behind him sighed. 

“Sorry for this idiot, Hajime.” The man with purple hair said exasperatedly. “I told him he can’t barge into the store but—” 

“Oh, shut it. I heard you can help with anything?” 

Hajime had an amused smile the entire time but he nodded. “I do.” 

“Well then, this makes everything easier.” The blonde said, then looked at Hajime seriously. “My friend is being… stupid. I would go and smack him myself to make him realize how stupid he is, but sadly there is only so much I can do. Shiki here said you can help anyone who asks you.”

Shun was slightly surprised when the blonde bowed deeply to Hajime. 

“Please help me to stop him from hurting himself more.” 

It was as if everyone held their breath, waiting for Hajime to react. But then the man with pink hair who was quiet sighed softly then bowed to Hajime too. 

“I’d like to ask the same thing as Tsubasa too, Hajime. You can think of this as me asking you a favor.” 

Hajime chuckled at that, but finally, he nodded. 

“Rikka-san doesn’t have to do that. I do intend to ask for more information about the request.” 

Smiling, Hajime stood up. He turned to Shun and gave him an apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry, please excuse me for a moment.” 

“It is your customer.” Shun chuckled. “Go on. I will try looking around again.”

Shun watched Hajime lead the three through the small corridor where he first saw Hajime come from the moment he stepped into the shop. He couldn’t help but wonder briefly if he were to ask Hajime’s help too, so that was what would happen, huh? 

“Nnn~ I didn’t expect the two would come.” 

Shun glanced at Arata and Aoi. Arata stretched a little but then laid his head on the countertop again while Aoi wrote in a book. 

“If you did pay attention, Eichi-san already mentioned it at his last visit,” he said. “Okay, Arata, please send this to Hajime-san.” 

Aoi gave the book to Arata. The man lazily went inside the corridor with Aoi watching him until Arata couldn’t be seen. He then looked back at Shun, smiling slightly. 

“Hajime-san would come back in fifteen minutes at the longest. Please wait.” 

“Ah, it is fine.” 

Shun approached Aoi and examined the items displayed on the counter. On the soft silk bedding lined some glass bead accessories like Shun had bought last time. You, Yoru, and Kai received a bracelet, while Iku and Rui got anklets from him. This time Shun was particularly interested in a red ring. Judging from the size, it was probably a tad too small for his fingers except for the pinky. It had tiny engravings on the side with a small white stone in the middle. 

“Do you find a time you’re interested in, Sir?” 

“Yes, I am quite interested in the ring.” 

“Oh.” 

Aoi was startled, then he looked unsure. 

“Um… Hajime-san instructed us that the ring is already reserved for someone..”

“Ah, too bad then.” Shun sighed. “But shouldn’t you put it in the back instead of displaying it?” 

“It is also Hajime-san’s instruction… He is always the one who told us where to put something.” Aoi gave Shun an intrigued look. “I’m surprised.”

Shun blinked back in confusion. “And why if I may ask?” 

“Um... I heard from Kurotsuki-san you bought mostly glass bead bracelets so I thought you’d like something like that, Sir.” 

“True. I bought them for my friend yesterday.” Shun hummed. “Okay, perhaps I should find something similar for myself. Do you have more?” 

Aoi nodded and reached behind the counter, seemingly trying to open the cabinet. “We sure have. Do you have a color you’d like or you’d like to choose yourself, Sir?” 

“I’ll pick it myself.” 

Shun watched Aoi lay down all the color variants they had on the countertop gently. They had all sorts of colors in many shades, but for some reason, once again Shun’s eyes immediately went to one a bracelet with slightly opaque glass beads. The supposedly clear beads were so foggy, giving them a grey appearance. In between every two foggy beads was a smaller red bead. At the end of the string holding them were the same bells like the one Kai had. 

“I’d like that one,” Shun said, pointing to that peculiar bracelet. 

“Sure, Sir.” Aoi nodded. “Would you like me to wrap the bracelet?”

Shun answered before he could think. “There is no need. I’ll wear the bracelet myself.” 

“Very well.” Aoi gave the little box where the bracelet of Shun’s pick laid to him. “Please wait for a moment until Arata and Hajime-san came back, Sir. We have to note the items you buy and your name.” 

Shun nodded and they waited for Hajime and his customers to come back. They took ten minutes before the five men came out. The customers all bowed to Hajime before leaving, nodding to Aoi and Shun on their way. Hajime approached them after gesturing to Arata to find Tsukishiro on the back. 

“Ah, another item attracting your mind?” 

“Yes. Two actually.” Shun said. “But you said the ring is reserved so I’ll settle with just this one.” 

The man smiled at him. He took the bracelet and took Shun’s right hand. Hajime tied the bracelet there gently. He then gave the book Aoi gave to Arata earlier to Shun. 

“Please write your name and the items you buy here.” 

“...You didn’t ask last time?” 

“Because you buy it for other people,” Hajime said gently. “We have separate notes for that.” 

“Alright... What should I put for the item’s name?” 

“Just describe it as how you see it.” Hajime chuckled. 

That was surely a strange instruction. But Shun did as Hajime said then gave the book. He noted curiously how Hajime just closed the book, not bothering to check on it. Shun looked at his bracelet again. 

“...Does this mean I already get what I need from the store?” 

“Do you think you need the items you bought?” Hajime asked. 

Shun shrugged, confused. “I suppose.” 

The shop owner smiled. “Then you have your answer. Would you like to continue our game?” 

“While I do want to…” Shun glanced to the window, noting the darkening sky. “I think I have to pass. I need to go back now.” 

He was a bit disappointed. The air chess he had with Hajime was one of the more challenging games he had lately. Shame they didn’t get to finish it, but it was late enough. Plus Shun’s business was already done. 

“Very well. Thank you for your patronage, let’s continue our game another day. Aoi, if you could?” 

“Yes, Hajime-san.” 

Aoi led Shun to the front door. The man bowed at Shun, thanking him for his patronage like Hajime. 

“We’ll eagerly wait for your next visit, Sir.” He said. “Please be careful on your way back.” 

As he went to the convenience store near the shop to wait for Sakaki-san, Shun couldn’t help but grimace. 

Hajime and Aoi both sure didn’t sound like it will be his last visit there. 

Also, he didn’t like the implication he got from the blonde man’s words when he asked Hajime’s help. 

.

* * *

いつか日が昇るまで

* * *

.

“It’s quite a strange customer you had, huh, Hajime-san.” 

Arata said as he laid on the sofa, head on Hajime’s lap. The man he was talking to only stroked his head gently. He had no doubt the two were curious about his new customer, but of course it would be Arata who was the one asking the moment the customer left. Aoi sighed from his place, as he put back all the documents on their shelf, almost embarrassed with the lack of tact his friend possessed. 

“Arata, you aren’t supposed to ask that…” 

“But Aoi is curious too.” 

“Doesn’t mean I am supposed to ask like that!” Aoi coughed. “Besides, I think he will come again to our store, so there is no need for us to ask…” 

“Still strange,” Arata said, stretching from his place then slowly sat up. He purred when Hajime petted him gently. “And complicated. This is the first time I see a customer we need to handle in this roundabout way.” 

“It is the way he should do it, so we just need to watch,” Hajime said.

“Not helping, Hajime-san?” 

Hajime smiled a little. “There are people who would gladly help him already, no?” 

Aoi conceded that it was true. Arata curled up on Hajime’s side lazily before he perked up. Hurried footsteps echoed from the long staircase to the shop. The maker appeared not too long after, looking slightly annoyed. He was followed by another man who just looked amused. 

“Really?! You let _him_ stay in the shop when you had _customers_?!” 

“Welcome, Haru, Kai.” Hajime only offered. “Aoi, please make us more tea?” 

“Okay, Hajime-san.” 

“That’s not important! Really Hajime?” 

“It is not like I went against anything,” Hajime said. “That is apparently the way best suited for him, who am I to go against what Fate wants?” 

The man called Kai groaned. The other one who called Haru laughed and patted Kai’s back gently. 

“I told you, Hajime is just like your friend. Come on, let’s sit down first before you’re complaining.” 

Kai gave him a glare but he huffed and finally sat down. Right at that moment, Aoi also came bringing tea. Hajime smiled at the two. 

“Now, please have tea then we can talk,” Hajime said. “What news do you bring me?” 

.

* * *

ἀταραξία

* * *

.

“Rui is worried, you know.” 

Shun paused while typing and looked at Yuki who sat calmly on the corner of his study desk. He blinked slowly. 

“Come again?” 

“It’s late and you had an unusual look on your face when you came home,” Yuki explained. “He is worried but since you barely responded when he talked with you, he decided to give you time alone.” 

Shun sighed at that and saved his file. He rubbed his temple. 

“My, I must be so distracted that I barely heard what he said…” 

“I know,” Yuki said gently. “It’s a bit late, but Rui is still awake. Today his favorite drama is on TV, you should take a break and spend some time with him.” 

“I will.” 

Shun stood up and stretched a little. He winced at the soft popping sounds his back made. Yuki merely giggled and nodded to the door. 

“Go on.”

“You’re not joining us?” 

“It’s your and Rui’s time. I’ll stay here.” Yuki smiled again. “Have fun.” 

“I’ll try,” 

Shun sighed. He left Yuki and found Rui already seated in front of the TV. He perked up when Shun came. Papers scattered around him and filled with all sorts of notes, on his hand is a clipboard with some more papers. Yamato, his cat, curled up on the sofa. 

“Shun.” 

“Good night, Rui,” Shun said. “Do you mind if I join you? I think I need a break from the paper…” 

Rui nodded and pointed to the fridge. “There’s some snacks inside. I bought pudding and cake from the cafe..” 

“Oh, I’ll make some tea then.” 

Shun made them some tea and brought the snacks with him to the living room. And soon, they were too engrossed with the drama on the TV to say anything. But Rui did scoot closer to Shun until they were side by side. 

“They went all out with the horror huh?” Shun said. 

“It’s summer already.” Rui pointed out. “Ikkun said they already distributed a print about the festival again.” 

“Huh, it’s not even midsummer yet.” Shun hummed. “...should we go to the festival?” 

Rui gave Shun a long look but eventually nodded. “Don’t forget to invite everyone.” 

Shun nodded and petted Rui’s head. Rui leaned more to Shun, resting his head on his shoulder eventually. Yamato meowed and jumped down to his lap, nudging their hand asking for a pet—which Rui gave. 

“Let’s have a lot of fun at the festival,” Rui said at the end. 

“Yes.” Shun nodded. “Let’s have a good time there.” 

.

* * *

背中合わす 君との関係

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. ごっこ遊びも芝居もさよなら (Rettou Jouto - Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, GigaP)  
> 2\. いつか日が昇るまで (Yoru ni Kakeru - Ikura, Ayase)  
> 3\. 背中合わす 君との関係 (Code - Decryption - - Satomi x Colon)


	3. 最初で最期の愛の言葉だ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You frowned at his words. “Not something dangerous, right?”   
> “Nope! I just want to go somewhere and Onii-san said he knows where the place is!”   
> “I don’t think so.” 
> 
> Inspired by xxxHolic & Sound Horizon  
> ShunYuki | Hajime & Shun  
> Past Character Death | Character Death in general 
> 
> **Please note the general warning for this fic would be like what you'd expect from xxxHolic and Sound Horizon and had death-related tags. Proceeds with cautions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sai for beta-reading!

**3**

「最初で最期の愛の言葉だ 」

Inspired by xxxHolic & Sound Horizon 

ShunYuki | Hajime & Shun 

Past Character Death | Character Death in general 

**Please note the general warning for this fic would be like what you'd expect from xxxHolic and Sound Horizon and had death-related tags**

Enjoy Reading

.

.

* * *

こぼれた心を拾って集められるか?

* * *

.

Shun felt a strange sense of _déjà vu_ when he first saw it. 

The ‘it’ that Shun meant was a small Shiba Inu puppy sitting on the front entrance of Shun’s apartment building, waiting for the drizzle to stop. It had no collar so Shun thought it was a stray at first. But then he saw how he patiently sat as if it was waiting for someone. Shun couldn’t help but think that perhaps the poor thing was abandoned. 

So Shun slowly kneeled next to it. 

“Hi, little puppy.” 

Much to Shun’s surprise, the said puppy jumped at the call and looked around bewilderedly. He then looked at Shun and barked. For the second time, Shun was surprised when said bark sounded understandable to him. 

“You are talking to me?” 

_Ah,_ Shun thought. Honestly, his luck. 

“Yes, little puppy.” Shun said and smiled at him. “Are you waiting for someone?” 

“Uung, I am just waiting for the rain to stop…” the puppy said. “I heard there is a shop where we can ask for any help! I want to go there. Do you know where that shop is, Onii-san?” 

Shun really wanted to sigh. But the puppy’s earnest face made him reconsider. 

“Well..” 

Shun didn’t plan to go to Hajime’s place again to be honest. But having the puppy staring at him so earnestly and hopefully, he didn’t have the heart to refuse. 

“...I think I know the shop you described.”

“Really?” the puppy’s tail wagged. “Could you tell me where that shop is, Onii-san?”

Shun sighed. “Yes. Please follow me.”

So that was the reason why Shun was currently walking through the drizzle, followed by a talking puppy closely on his heels. He made sure to walk a tad slower so the puppy could follow him and not get wet under his umbrella. He just didn’t expect the moment he turned to the small street where the shop was, he ran into Kai and You. 

“Oh?” 

“Eh—” 

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Kai talked. “Oh, I didn’t expect to meet you here, Shun.” 

“Ah.. yeah.” Shun nodded. “I didn’t expect this too…” 

“Well, I accidentally met You near here and we both decided to buy ice cream here because of the heat.” Kai pointed to the convenience store. “You?” 

“Uh..” 

“Onii-san is helping me!” 

The puppy yipped on Shun’s feet. Kai and You froze at that then turned to the puppy. It wagged its tail to them and barked once.

“Woof! Hello!” 

“...oh wow, you surprised me.” Kai said. “Whose dog is it, Shun?” 

Shun shrugged helplessly. “I found it on the front entrance of my apartment. It said it needs help.” 

You frowned at his words. “Not something dangerous, right?” 

“Nope! I just want to go somewhere and Onii-san said he knows where the place is!” 

“I don’t think so.” 

Shun said weakly. Kai raised his eyebrows and You frowned deeper but said nothing. But before he could say anything, Kai chuckled and shrugged.  “Well, as long as you don’t get involved in something shady.” 

Shun pouted at that. “Rude. Oh well, I have to go now. See you!” 

“See ya!” 

“Don’t make a problem that will make Yoru worried.” You said in the end. “And go back home before Rui gets worried.” 

“Aw. so You is worried for me. I’m touched.” Shun teased but then smiled. “Thank you and I will.” 

Shun didn’t want to admit it but he tried so hard to not run straight to Hajime’s shop—running from them—as soon as he could. 

.

* * *

雨が降り止むまでは帰れない

* * *

.

“Welcome to Shigetsuya Antique Shop!” 

Today, Hajime was accompanied by another two males. The two were definitely younger than Aoi and Arata, but both wearing the same uniform like them. The differences were that the blonde was wearing a gold tie and the one with pink hair was wearing a tie in the same color as his hair. They greeted Shun and the puppy when they came cheerfully. 

“Do you need help?” 

“Or do you wish to buy something?” 

“Um…” Shun glanced at the puppy on his feet. “Well… I am not the one who needs help this time?” 

The two blinked confusedly. “Eh? Then who?” 

“Kakeru, Koi, calm down.” 

Hajime said after a moment of watching them in amusement. He approached them then kneeled to the puppy. 

“I believe you are the one needing the help?” 

“Yes! And you understand me??” 

“Mm… I have to say I don’t understand that much. But I know you need something if you find this place.” Hajime said. “Koi, please call Kuroda to the room. Kakeru, could you prepare snacks for our guests? Please make sure to include sake.” 

“Sir, yes Sir!

The two males perked up and went to do their job. Kakeru, the blond, went through another door and Koi, the one with pink hair, went inside the corridor first. Hajime stood up and beckoned the puppy to follow him. “Please follow me to the consultation room, we can talk about your problem.” 

The puppy followed Hajime but stopped when Shun didn’t follow them. It looked at Hajime and Shun in confusion. 

“Eh, Onii-san won’t join us?” 

Shun shook his head. “I am not supposed to join you. It’s something private.” 

“Uun… but I don’t mind if you join us! I feel safer with you, could you come with us?” 

He looked at Hajime helplessly at the puppy’s answer. But to his slight ire, Hajime merely looked at him, amusement shone through his eyes as he hid his smile with his kimono sleeve. 

“If the customer permits it, I don’t have a problem.” Hajime smiled. “Please join us then.” 

Hajime pulled the curtain aside, letting the Shun and the puppy enter the small corridor first before taking the lead. Their step echoed through the wooden floor loudly as Shun took notes on the small lanterns on the side wall. In between each lantern, there was a sliding door. Four on each side of the wall, with the same light base color but different kinds of traditional flower painting. The corridor ended in a larger room at the back with tatami flooring and another sliding door across them. Four seating pillows were set facing each other in the middle of the room, one was already used by a lanky man in black yukata and curly black hair. Koi stood at his side.

“Please sit.” Hajime said softly then sat beside the man. 

Shun picked the seat across the other man out of sensibility. The puppy looked confused but it sat down awkwardly on the seating pillow. 

“I assumed you came for something already, but may I ask what is that?” Hajime asked. 

“I need help to find someone.. She usually meets me once a day but lately she hasn’t come! I want to know if she’s okay or not…” 

Its tail and ears became limp. Hajime nodded and looked at the man beside him. “Kuroda, could you please talk with it?” 

“Yea, yeah.” 

When the man in yukata talked, Shun honestly couldn’t understand what he said. His words were jumbled and sounded more like gibberish to him. But apparently the puppy seemed to understand him as it replied. In the same gibberish. Shun glanced at Hajime in confusion but he replied with a patient smile and a shake of his head. 

“Kuroda could help him more than I. Just let them talk.” 

For a while Kuroda—the man in yukata—and the puppy talked. Eventually they stopped, the man in yukata looked at Hajime and spoke suddenly in a language Shun finally understood. 

“We need the cat.” Kuroda said. “He would know where to find the person he looked for.” 

Hajime nodded easily. “I expect as much.” 

Kuroda nodded back and stood up, going through the corridor to the shop area. The puppy looked at him and Hajime in confusion. 

“Um so..?” 

“We will call someone who could point the way for you.” Hajime said. “If I may ask, what would you like to do after finding the person you’re looking for?” 

“I just want to check on her… then I dunno.” The puppy made sad keens. 

Hajime hummed a little. “Then about payment.”

“Payment?” 

“Well, this is a shop, so I have to take payment from you.” Hajime said, smiling. “It’s fine, I don’t mind being paid not with money. It just needs to be equal for us” 

“Uung.. but I don’t have anything with me…” 

“I have a suggestion for that.” Hajime said, smiling. He beckoned the puppy to come closer, which the puppy did. “What do you think of working here? You have a good nose and we need an errand boy to send messages sometimes. Of course you can stay with us if you wish.” 

The puppy perked up now. Its tail wagged again. “I could stay here? I will have a home?” 

“Yes. But we might need you help once in a while. How does it sound?” 

The puppy barked happily and nodded. Its tail wagged like crazy, making Hajime chuckle. He petted the puppy gently. 

“Very well.” 

“Hajime-san! The person you asked for is here!” 

Shun turned and found Kuroda had already gone back to the room, followed by Kakeru. Kuroda went to his seat. Koi by his side giving him the same book he remembered Aoi asked Arata to give to Hajime. But then, much to Shun’s confusion, Kuroda gave the book to Shun instead. 

“Eh?” 

“He asked you to come, so you’ll be his representation to write here, sort of.“ Kuroda said. “Go on.”

Shun glanced at Hajime, who nodded to him. He awkwardly opened the book. The first page was empty, much to his mild confusion. 

“I just write here?” 

“Yes, just write his name there.” Kuroda tapped the top of the page. “On here, put the date. There, put the request. Hajime will fill the rest later so just skip to the very bottom. We will need your sign on the left side. Yours on the bottom of his so leave some space, don’t forget your name and mention that you’re representing him to write the paper.” 

He followed Kuroda’s instruction, making sure to leave enough space like Kuroda said. But he stopped after a moment. 

“Wait, I don’t know the name.” Shun said then turned to look at the puppy. “What is your name if I may know?” 

The puppy’s tail and ears went limp again and he let out a sad keen. “...I don’t have one. I was a stray.” 

“It is not a problem.” Hajime smiled. “You will be working here too, so Kakeru, Koi, if you will.”

“Oh, can we give him a name?” Kakeru asked excitedly. “Yay! We’ve been wanting someone to help us too!” 

“I can have a name too??”  The puppy perked up at that. His ears stood up straight. Kakeru and Koi grinned and approached him. 

“Yup! You’ll work with us!” 

“Kakeru-san, what name should we give to him?” 

“Uum…” 

Kakeru thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. “Korokke! How about that? His fur does look like croquette’s color, no?” 

“Korokke? Is that my name?” The puppy barked happily. “I like it! I’m Korokke now! What is your name?” 

“I’m Kakeru!” Kakeru said happily. “This one is Koi, that’s Hajime-san. That’s Kuroda.” 

Korokke nodded eagerly. “Kakeru! Koi! Hajime-san! Kuroda!” 

Kakeru and Koi squeed at that and petted the newly named Korokke immediately. Shun watched the three for a moment then looked back at the book on his hand. 

“Well, I suppose the name would be Korokke, huh?” Shun nodded and wrote it for him. “I’m done writing the name, but the sign?” 

“Let Korokke put his paw on the space for him.” Hajime said. “Korokke, if you will?” 

Kakeru helped him tap his paw on where his sign should be. A red paw shaped mark appeared on the paper where Korokke did that. Koi then took the book and gave it to Hajime. 

“The consultation is done. Kakeru, Koi, please handle this. Kuroda, thank you for your help.” 

Kuroda nodded and yawned at that. Hajime beckoned Shun and Korokke to follow him back to the shop. On the counter was Tsukishiro and Kurotsuki with another man. Kurotsuki was wiping the counter top while Tsukishiro poured the man sake. They turned to them, the man then grinned and waved to them. 

“Yo. I heard you need my help?” 

“Welcome, Takaaki-san. And yes, I’d like your help.” Hajime said, nodding to Korokke who was half hiding behind Shun at the unfamiliar people. “Korokke here needs help to find someone, I believe you would be the best to help him.” 

Takaaki downed his sake in one gulp then approached them. His movements were languid, but there was a certainess on them. He bent to look at Korokke, grinning at him. Shun could see sharp canines as he talked.

_ In the same gibberish Kuroda used before.  _

“This is just their thing, huh?” 

Shun couldn’t help but comment. Kurotsuki snorted at that. Tsukishiro and Hajime looked amused, but said nothing. Takaaki and Korokke talked for a while before the man nodded and stood up straight again. 

“Oh, I sure know where she is. Let’s go then.” 

“Un!” Korokke nodded, almost following Takaaki, but he stopped on his track and looked at Shun. “Onii-san, you’re not going..?” 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Shun asked back, confused at the question. 

“Un!” Korokke nodded. “Please?” 

Before Shun could say anything, Takaaki came to him and slapped his back once. “Well, the man has spoken!” 

He slung his arm on Shun’s shoulder. His grip was surprisingly strong. Takaaki looked at him with too-bright eyes with slitted pupils and a wide smile with sharp canines. 

“Come on. I feel like you should go too. Besides, someone has to escort Korokke back home.” 

Shun really didn’t have any other choice but to accept. 

.

* * *

君を連れ出していく

* * *

.

Takaaki brought them to that shrine. 

The staircases were as steep as Shun remembered. Some parts looked cracked, but Shun still remembered Iku mentioning it was safer to walk on the further side. Korokke was on his hold, the puppy was still too young to climb through it. Takaaki was a few steps ahead, climbing with ease. The red torii looked weathered, but it still stood tall. The plaque bearing the letter ‘Tsukino Jinja’ had few chips here and there like the torii. 

If Shun had to mention the first difference right away, he would say it was the person in the shrine priest kimono standing in the front of the shrine. Shun couldn’t tell if the person was a male or female in the first glance to be honest. They had black hair hiding one of their eyes on top of having the lower half of their face hidden with a mask. They were glaring at Takaaki. 

“Issa-chan~” 

“You have ten seconds to explain before I send you off.” He—considering the voice is deep and he did call himself with _ore_ —said. But Takaaki took none of it and casually draped his arm on his shoulders. 

“Don’t be like that. I’m just here to escort them, you know? Well, just the dog. The other one is here just by request.” 

Issa glared once again at Takaaki and shoved him. But when he kneeled to look at Korokke, he did so slowly and spoke in a much gentler tone. 

“Do you need help or something?” 

“I want to check on someone since she stopped visiting me for a while, Kuroda said you know where she is and you can help me?” Korokke said. “And I asked Onii-san here to come with me!” 

Issa nodded at that. “I assume this person you are looking for is female? Long pale hair, in braids? Very loud?” 

Korokke giggled. “With blue eyes?” 

Issa nodded, satisfied. “Yep, you’re the one she’s also looking for then. Wait here.” 

The man turned to the shrine and called loudly. 

“Oi, Futaba! Bring her here!!” 

There was a loud noise coming from the shrine. Korokke perked up and ran there at the same time as the door to the shrine slammed open. A girl ran outside and caught Korokke who leaped at her, laughing loudly while cradling the Shiba Inu puppy who barked and wagged his tail like crazy. Another man came from the shrine, this one wearing a mask covering the upper half of his face, the mask taking the shape of a dog. Behind him was a girl, looking as young as the first one, but with white hair and red eyes. 

“Mou, Reina-chan! You don’t need to hurry...” 

The man called Futaba complained fondly. Takaaki left Issa in favor of petting Futaba’s back. 

“Hello, Futaba! Long time no see!” 

“Takaaki-san! Hello too!” Futaba said then he turned to Shun. “Welcome to Tsukino Jinja, I’m sorry for my Nii-san here, he can be a bit.. Well, callous.” 

Shun gave Futaba a resigned smile at the same time with Issa waving his hand carelessly. 

“Eh, that’s your part for being polite and all. You, Your business is done here. Shoo.” 

Issa waved Takaaki off. But the man ignored him and talked with the girl and Korokke. The girl perked up when she saw Shun. She stood up and went to him, Korokke followed on her heels. 

“Onii-san, thank you for helping Korokke to meet me again!”

Shun leaned forward a little so she didn’t have to look up too long. “It’s fine. I just happened to meet Korokke and I know the place he mentioned.” 

“Still, thank you! I thought I can’t see Korokke again..” the girl said. She turned to Korokke. “Sorry for leaving you suddenly, Korokke. I wanted to meet you but I couldn’t..” 

“It’s fine! At least I know you’re fine now.” Korokke keened softly and nuzzled her legs. “Can we still meet again? I have a home now, I’d like you to meet Kakeru, Koi, and Hajime-san!”

“Uung.. I want to but..” She looked at the girl with white hair. “Can I, Tsubaki?” 

Tsubaki hummed but she had a soft smile. “Of course. The place I meant to bring you is Korokke’s home now.”

The girl’s eyes widened and a smile so wide bloomed on her face. She cheered and hugged Tsubaki. 

“Thank you! Thank you Tsubaki!!” 

“Please don’t thank me, you should tell Hajime-sama that.” 

“Yaay!” 

Shun chuckled at them. He turned to Korokke. “So I guess you’ll go back there with these young ladies, no?” 

“Un, I think so.” Korokke nodded. “Thank you, Onii-san!” 

Tsubaki nodded and bowed slightly to Shun. “Thank you for escorting Korokke here. I will be the one escorting the two back to the shop, please excuse us. Until we meet again.” 

“Please be careful on the way.” 

The girl and Korokke thanked Shun once again before they went first. Shun looked at the three men and bowed slightly. 

“Then I will see myself out too. Excuse me.” 

“Wait.” 

Issa suddenly stopped him. The man gave him a quick glance from top to bottom and seemingly deemed him good enough. 

“Don’t go anywhere. Wait here. And tell the temple’s son we appreciate his and his pack’s help a lot.” Issa then looked at Futaba. “I’m going back. I spent a long enough time dealing with that brat, I’m tired.” 

“...Nii-san.” Futaba sighed but said no complaint. “Please rest well.” 

“Hn.” 

Shun almost wanted to protest when Issa—and Takaaki who followed him regardless of his displeasure—disappeared to the back of the shrine. Futaba sighed fondly but looked at Shun. He beckoned Shun to come closer. 

“Let’s sit there while you wait like Nii-san said. It shouldn’t be too long.” 

If Shun snorted in amusement when he finally put two and two together as he passed the komainu statues, Futaba said nothing. 

He did insist that despite how he acted, Issa is not a cat. Shun doubled over in laughter at that. 

.

* * *

こちらから会いに行きましょう

* * *

.

Despite Issa’s cryptic order, Shun found himself confused when You and Yoru came with Iku in tow. In turn, they also looked confused when they saw him. 

“Eh, Shun-san?” 

“Huh.” You said, giving him a scrutinizing stare. “You’re done helping that dog?” 

Shun gave You a smile. “Yes. She was actually here the whole time.” 

“Oh, good then.” You nodded. “While you’re here, help us. We’re kinda in a hurry.” 

“Eh?!” 

You dragged him and shoved the broom Yoru found to his hands. Iku and Yoru already worked on sweeping the fallen leaves on the other side. At the shrine, Futaba gave Shun an amused smile and waved. Shun almost wanted to pout. No wonder Issa said he appreciated what You did. 

“Just shut up and help us. I’ll treat you Dazs when we’re done.” You said. “It’s so hot, the faster we’re done then better.” 

“...yees.” 

They worked quickly, only disturbed with Shun whining and that one time when Takaaki and Issa came back and the former decided it would be amusing if he repeatedly knocked the bag for the fallen leaves. Thankfully Issa stopped him after a while as You looked like he almost snapped. When the shrine’s yard was clean, Iku went to the far side. Shun followed just because You and Yoru did so. Under one of the trees was a mound, on top of it was a rock at the front of the mound was a glass bottle with slightly wilted flowers. Iku then proceed to fill with the bottle with fresh white flowers and put it back. 

“...Ikkun?” 

“Ah, un..” Iku looked at the mound. “...Well.. Shun-san knew this is my usual route when I have my morning run, right? Two weeks ago, I found a puppy here. He would sit on the shrine and stayed there everyday. I usually give him some food when I’m here.” 

Iku sighed a little. “I don’t know if he waited for someone or what, but he was always here until the end. The priest here said they buried him here and I can visit him anytime.” 

“I see….” Shun said, feeling his mouth goes dry. “...he must be a loyal dog, huh?” 

“I think so. Actually I just knew this a few days ago too. I mentioned there was a girl admitted to the hospital where I did my internship because of her sickness, right? She made a huge ruckus because she ran away from the hospital a few times. She passed away a while ago.” Iku exhaled. “Apparently, she ran away to play with the stray dog she found before she was admitted to the hospital. Until the end she was really sorry she couldn’t see the dog one last time.” 

Shun felt a chill running up his spine again as he listened to Iku’s story. _That was definitely familiar._

Iku stared at the mound with wistful eyes. “I wonder if the same dog I kept meeting here is the same dog she usually played with.. If that is the case, I hope they can meet and play together again.” 

Yoru patted Iku’s shoulder gently, his voice gentle as he spoke to him. “I’m sure they will.” 

They stayed there for a while. Iku left after praying at the shrine for the girl and the dog. Yoru went with him, something that based on You’s comment had been going on for a while. You threw the trash away then put the brooms back to its place.

“Then? I’m pretty sure they already met, right?” 

“Yes.” Shun answered. “Was that on purpose?” 

You answered after a while. “Perhaps. I’m not lying when I say it’s hot and we need help, though.” 

Shun sighed. “They said they really appreciate you taking care of the shrine.” 

You raised one eyebrow but he nodded in acknowledgement. The two bowed at the shrine, You missed slightly at Issa’s and Futaba’s faces when he stared at the shrine, but apparently it was good enough as Futaba waved cheerfully to them and Issa shooed them good naturedly. Takaaki waved to them from his place on top of the torii, having already climbed there to watch them cleaning the shrine yard. As promised, You brought them to the nearest convenience store and bought Shun his favorite rum raisin ice cream. He himself bought a bar of soda flavored ice cream. 

“Honestly, I told you to not make a problem, but you just went around helping those.” You said after taking a bite of his ice cream, “You’re so lucky they are safe.” 

“To be fair, I only meant to help pointed Korokke the place he wanted to go.” Shun said weakly. “I didn’t know…” 

“Look, I’m sorry for making you stay there.” You said. “But I think you really need to listen to that then think over everything else.” 

Shun sighed loudly. “I know, You.” 

“Good. Then let me say this again.” You pointed at Shun with his ice cream. “You have a lot of people who care and are worried about your well being. What you do right now is not healthy and only makes us even more worried.”

“I heard enough of your bullshit that I know you love your freedom more than anything. But the Shun that I know wouldn’t chained himself down like this.” You finished his ice cream and gripped Shun’s shoulders. “Kai told me to give you time. I respected his opinion, but I think it’s long enough. It’s about time you free everything.” 

Shun accidentally heaved a sob. His voice broke when he answered. 

“I know.” 

.

* * *

夢か現か幻か

* * *

.

“Quite an interesting customer you have, Hajime-sama.” 

Hajime took a long drag of his smoking pipe and slowly exhaled it before looking at Tsubaki. The girl sat on the counter seat, watching their newest employees play together. Reina looked cute in her uniform. Ai and Mizuki spent a lot of time brushing her hair and put it into twin braids and decorated her hair with all sorts of accessories. Korokke was content with a collar courtesy to Kakeru and Koi. Hajime chuckled a little then finally answered. 

“Well, he hasn’t realized it yet.” Hajime flicked his smoking pipe, putting it on the ashtray. “But I believe he will eventually. Everything is falling to their own place.” 

“I see.” Tsubaki nodded, then looked to her fellow employees who surprised Korokke and Reina with a welcoming party. “Very well.”

A moment passed. Tsubaki slid down from her seat when Mizuki asked her to come closer as she would be the one helping Reina settle with her new job.

“Oh, Hajime-sama? I’m looking forward to our other new workers.” 

Hajime had a soft look on his eyes. “I too look forward to them joining us officially.” 

.

* * *

檻の隙間抜けるように

* * *

.

Shun really appreciated the effort You took to bring him home. You said that he had taken liberty to inform everyone that he needed time alone, so he suggested to Shun to just spend some time thinking over what happened. Rui also had messaged him, telling Shun he would be spending the night at Iku’s place, so the house is all his for the night. 

But frankly, Shun didn’t think he could think at all in the house. So while apologizing to You mentally, Shun went outside. He let himself walk, thinking of nothing. Excited chatter and vehicle’s noises soon became white noises to him and when he realized it, Shun was so sure it was the way to Hajime’s shop. 

It _should_ be. But the problem was he didn’t see the shop. In between the building where the shop was supposed to be was instead an abandoned field, overgrown with flowers and tress and a lot of butterflies. 

“...eh?” 

“Good evening, Sir.” 

Shun turned to find Hajime on his side. He wasn’t in his kimono for once, just typical clothes worn by males his age. On his side was a male with eyeglasses, both looked at him amusedly. 

“It is rare to see you outside the shop. Please pardon me as I haven’t thank you for helping our new employees.” 

“Ah..” Shun felt his mouth was dry once again. He looked at where the shop was supposed to be and Hajime. “...Why?” 

“The shop? I believe I already explained it before, no?” Hajime said. “If you need it, then you would be able to find it.” 

He smiled at Shun. “And I believe you don’t have the need for it at this moment. But if you need a place to think alone, I welcome you to stay. But I am afraid I couldn’t accompany you as I have another thing I need to attend for now.” 

Hajime nodded to him a little. “Please excuse us.” 

Hajime took a few steps, but stopped when he realized his companion didn’t move. The male with eyeglasses still looked at Shun in a stare that could be described as amused and curious. 

“Haru?” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Sir customer.” Haru said. “What do you see right now?” 

Shun clenched his fist. “...empty field with lots of flowers. And butterflies.” 

Haru smiled like a cat who got its canary. He nodded. “I see. Thank you for answering.” 

“What would it mean?” 

“It simply means you become more aware.” Hajime answered, amused. “I do not know exactly what thing that you’ve become more aware of, but I am sure it is a good thing.” 

Shun was dumbstruck. “A good thing?” 

“There are a lot of things symbolized by butterflies. I believe the common one is the cycle of life.” Hajime then gave Shun a smirk. “And I wouldn’t pick something that has a bad meaning as my sign. Haru, come on. We’re late already.” 

“Yes~” 

Shun watched numbly as the two male left him. The field was still there. But Shun slowly entered it, making his way carefully to the middle of the field. Butterflies in all sorts of color fluttered around. There were pairs that flew around, as if dancing with each other. Some just perched on a flower, slowly fluttering its wings. One butterfly with majestic purple wings came and perched on Shun’s shoulder, unbothered even Shun shrugged his shoulder weakly. 

“Goodness. I swear one time I take my eyes off you, you already involved yourself with all sorts of things.” 

Shun looked up, finding Kai approaching him. He sighed and scratched his head, the bells on his bracelet jingled softly. He looked at him and raised one eyebrow. 

“You look like shit.” 

Shun let out startled laughter. “Well, I’m sorry!” 

A silence settled after that and they chuckled. Kai looked at Shun again. “I’m not kidding though. I can’t believe I said this but you look like you need a good rest.” 

“I will.” Shun sighed. “..I’m sorry, Kai.” 

“Hm? What are you apologizing for?” 

Shun sighed again. “I talked a little with You earlier. It seemed I made a lot of people worried.” 

“You always do that, though.” Kai pointed out. “But joking aside, You is right.” 

“That’s why I’m sorry.” Shun said. “Especially to you.” 

Kai was silent but then he grinned. 

“Heh. Didn’t expect that. But if you are sorry, then you should do something, y’know.” 

“..yeah, I plan to.” Shun said softly. “Rui and I plan to invite everyone to go to the festival nearby. Do you think you could come?” 

Kai hummed at that, thinking over it. “Well, I’m free. Sure! I’ll go.” 

Shun nodded. “Meet us at the festival around seven?” 

“Sure.” Kai grinned. “Gonna have fun, eh?” 

When Shun smiled, he felt everything was lighter. 

“Of course.” 

.

* * *

Hiraeth

* * *

.

When Shun went home, he saw someone familiar on the street. He didn’t know the blue haired male, but the three men behind him all perked up when they saw him. The blonde one raised his hand in a wave. 

“Heey! You! You’re the one we met at the shop, right?” 

Shun gave him a polite nod. He glanced a little at the blue haired male. “..I am. And is that..?” 

“Oh right, you heard about that.” The blonde sighed. “Man, sorry about that. I barged into your conversation with the shop owner, huh? I owe you one.” 

“It is fine, really.” Shun chuckled. “...I take it your friend is better now?” 

The blonde grinned. “Oh, much better. In fact Dai-chan actually opened up to the twins and Shu, I can’t ask for more.” 

Shun nodded at that. “I see… I’m glad then.” 

“Yeah, I’m glad he finally saw he was ruining himself. It was so easy when you finally realize where you went wrong and want to change yourself.” He nodded. “By the way, are you free? It has been a while since I talked with anyone besides Shiki and Rikka. Don’t get me wrong, I love them but I’d like to talk with other people too.” 

The male gave Shun his hand. “I’m Okui Tsubasa. You?” 

Shun took his hand and shook it gently. “Shimotsuki Shun.” 

“Shun then. Cool. I know a good bar around here if you can drink, but they also have other drinks if you don’t fancy alcohol. How about that?” 

“Sure.” Shun chuckled. 

“Sweet! I hope you have time because we’re so gonna stay there until late.” Tsubasa grinned and dragged Shun to his friends. 

Shun mused as he was sipping a cocktail in a secluded bar with Tsubasa and his friends, Shiki and Rikka; his hand may be cold, but Shun felt nothing but warmth.

.

* * *

木漏れ日

.

.  
  


.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 最初で最期の愛の言葉だ (Dareka no Shinzou ni Nareta Nara - GUMI & Hatsune Miku, YurryCanon)   
> 2\. こぼれた心を拾って集められるか? (grand escape - cinema staff)   
> 3\. 雨が降り止むまでは帰れない (Lemon - Kenshi Yonezu)   
> 4\. 君を連れ出していく(Otsukimi Recital - IA, Jin)   
> 5\. こちらから会いに行きましょう (Enbizaka no Shitateya - Sudou Kayo (CV: Megurine Luka), AkunoP)   
> 6\. 夢か現か幻か (Samurai Girl - Hatsune Miku, Eve)   
> 7\. 檻の隙間抜けるように (Seiyou Kottou Yaneuradou - Sound Horizon) 


	4. 幽玄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain didn’t stop yet. It was getting colder, but Shun relished in it.   
> After all, soon everything would be warmer once this passed. 
> 
> Inspired by xxxHolic & Sound Horizon  
> ShunYuki | Hajime & Shun | ShunHaji   
> Past Character Death | Character Death in general
> 
> **Please note the general warning for this fic would be like what you'd expect from xxxHolic and Sound Horizon, I'll add new warning once I upload new chapter. Proceeds with cautions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sai for beta-reading!

**4**

「幽玄 」

Inspired by xxxHolic & Sound Horizon 

ShunYuki | Hajime & Shun | ShunHaji

Past Character Death | Character Death in general 

**Please note the general warning for this fic would be like what you'd expect from xxxHolic and Sound Horizon and had death-related tags**

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

叶う事は無いと知りてなお

* * *

.

When Rui came to live with Shun, he brought three pots of plants with him. Shun had asked Sakaki-san to help put the three on the apartment’s balcony. The mini bamboo was put at the corner, while the hydrangea and the morning glory were on the other corner. Those two had grown so much to the point Sakaki-san suggested to replant them to larger pots, which they did not too long after. With summer reaching its peak, their balcony looked so bright with hydrangeas and morning glories blooming all over. 

Yuki and Rui loved the place, so much that they could sit there all day watching the flowers and enjoying the rain. Sometimes, Shun would join them, but he would rather sit further inside, watching them enjoy the rain and flowers. But today, Shun was the one sitting at the balcony first. Yuki and Kai came to his side much later, when the midday sky got covered with the grey clouds again. 

“Y’know, it’s been two hours,” Kai said from his position leaning on the sliding door. “Until when do you plan to stay there?” 

“Saa,” Shun said. “Until I feel that it's enough?” 

“Do you want to talk?” Yuki asked. “We can listen to you.” 

“It is fine,” Shun said. “I’m just thinking where should I start so I can finally stop making my friend worry.” 

Kai and Yuki looked at each other. But then the two chuckled. Kai approached Shun and ruffled his hair, making Shun whine. On his side, Yuki giggled at their antics. 

“Hee… so you can think of that too, huh?”

“Rude!” 

Kai chuckled at that. But then he patted Shun’s head. A proud smile appeared on his face. 

“Just go with the way that’s more comfortable for you.” He said. “I will still support your choice.” 

“...Kai.” 

“Don’t make that face. It’ll be fine.” Kai laughed and straightened up. “I need to go now.” 

Shun sobered up at that. He looked at Kai once, then nodded slowly. 

“Don’t forget about the festival.” 

“Of course!” Kai grinned. “Call me if you need help wearing your yukata.” 

“Kai! I can wear my yukata myself!” 

“I know.” Kai grinned. “I’m just teasing. See ya.” 

Yuki giggled as Kai left the apartment. She looked at Shun gently. “I’m amazed by how close you are with Kai sometimes. Perhaps a bit jealous.” 

“Mou, Yuki is teasing me too.” Shun pouted. “Anyway, the invitation also extends to you.” 

“Festival huh..” 

Yuki chuckled and looked at Shun. But then she turned her attention back to the sky. The rain had begun as Shun talked with Kai. The flowers became slightly wet from raindrops. 

“It’s already summer again,” Yuki said. “Time sure flies.” 

Shun replied with a smile. “It is.” 

“The festival you meant earlier… Is it the one with fireworks around this weekend?” Yuki asked. “Okay. I’ve decided. Let’s go there.” 

He watched her smile happily. Her hand reached for his, their fingers intertwined. Yuki had a happy smile on her lip, she held Shun’s hand a bit tighter. 

“Let’s have a lot of fun,” she said softly. 

A rush of affection swept over Shun’s heart. He replied to her smile with one of his own, then together, they lean to each other’s side. Yuki’s head on Shun’s shoulder and Shun nuzzled the top of Yuki’s head, mindful of not ruining her ponytail. 

“Of course,” he said. “We need to make up for the last year.” 

“Yes.” 

Yuki nodded and looked at Shun. She smiled at him gently. 

“I’m so proud of you for holding on.” Yuki reached to Shun’s face and gently stroked his cheek. “Promise me you will not repeat these all over again.” 

“I promise,” Shun said. “Thank you. I love you, Yuki.” 

Yuki giggled. “I love you too.” 

The rain didn’t stop yet. It was getting colder, but Shun relished in it. 

After all, soon everything would be warmer once this passed. 

.

* * *

我が魂と、永久に、優雅に、融け合うがよい

* * *

.

In this world, the first time they met in person was in university. Supposedly, Shun would marry the daughter of the Mutsuki family to fulfill their parents’ promise. But when The Mutsuki family’s matriarch gave birth to her son. While their families didn’t have much problem, they were intent on holding their promises. A suggestion was made so Shun would be paired with the eldest daughter of the branch family, and the same goes with the young heir of the Mutsuki family, which their parents agreed upon.

Shun didn’t really have a problem with that. Despite having a fiance that he barely met, Shun understood that it was his duty as the heir for his family. They talked a little and Shun knew Yuki was the epitome of Yamato Nadeshiko. But only when Shun continued his study at one prestigious university in Tokyo did their families suggest for them to start living together. All in all their relationship wasn’t a conventional one. 

Yet somehow they did start to care for each other. They tried the things couples their ages did. They started slowly with dating. From a study date, it became going out for lunch in a cafe, then evolved to either having dinner at fancy restaurants or having a night out together. From having a respectful space between them, the distance between them became closer. Holding hands became hugs then kisses and cuddles. 

It came to a point where they both realized that they had grown to love and care for each other so much that they would still marry each other without the engagement. Or so Shun thought. 

_ “Breaking off the engagement?”  _

His beloved Princess nodded, face devoid of the smile she always had. _“Yes.”_

For a moment, Shun tried to remember if he did something that potentially made Yuki angry or hate him. But he found nothing. And honestly, Shun himself wasn’t angry. Perhaps he was a bit disappointed, though he was mostly curious for Yuki’s reasoning. 

_ “And what is the reason, if I may ask?”  _

Yuki sighed but became relaxed. She sat by his side, then slowly explained. 

_“I feel perhaps we shouldn’t be too focused on the fact we will be married,”_ she said. _“I’ve been thinking that we.. no, mostly you, didn’t really live our lives as the usual young adult, no?”_

Shun had to agree at that. He grew as the sole heir for an old traditional family with a lot of influence in Kyoto. While Shun had money and servants to attend his needs, he also grew up getting drilled with a lot of lessons to shape him to be the perfect heir to the family. Shun admitted he lacked knowledge regarding how to deal with daily things that weren’t related to his duty and business in general. So it wasn’t an understatement when even the servants in his house were hesitant to let their young master live in Tokyo alone. Even after being taught by Yuki, Kai, You, Yoru, Iku, and Rui, Shun sometimes still failed to do easy things like preparing his own meal. Let’s not get to the topic of interacting with youth around his age or his fellow classmates. 

It was understandable why Yuki would mention that. And Shun could see where Yuki was going. _“I see... So your suggestion?”_

_“I want to break off our engagement because I want you to enjoy your life before we get married and be bound to the duty for our families,”_ Yuki said. _“I want you to enjoy going out with your friends and doing anything that you are interested in. Try something you are interested in, go somewhere you want to visit, have fun.”_

Yuki looked at Shun. _“But the most important thing is I want you to think over if you really want to spend your life with me until the end.”_

Shun raised his eyebrows, but he nodded to Yuki to continue. She nodded back in gratitude for his willingness to listen. 

_“We have been engaged with each other since we were little. We both grew up accepting it and even grew to love and care for each other.”_ She waved her hand to both of them. _“But have you thought if we really feel like that because it is what we really feel? Not because we unconsciously want to fulfill our parent’s—my aunt’s—promise?”_

Her question was valid. Shun had lost count on how many times he pondered about that, but refused to think too much of it. He had come to the conclusion that regardless of the engagement, he did grow to genuinely care for Yuki. But also loving her? Honestly, Shun wouldn’t know. He never experienced a crush or loving someone the same way his father did to his mother. He had assumed he loved Yuki because of the affection he felt for her. But Shun knew he would never know the answer for things he hadn’t experienced yet. 

_“I understand your reasoning and I can see that.”_ Shun nodded. _“So what do you suggest for this because I assume this is the main reason you want to break off our engagement?”_

_“Shun, I’ve dated and love someone before. I can for sure say I do love you and care about you and I don’t mind marrying you.”_ Yuki said patiently. _“But I want you to think and find out if you are okay with this.”_

_“And how do you want me to do that? Just thinking about it?”_ Shun asked. _“I don’t think that’s what you meant.”_

_“Of course not silly!”_ Yuki managed a chuckle there. _“I mean you should try dating.”_

Shun looked at Yuki incredulously. **_“What?!”_**

_“I really meant it. I want you to try dating someone and see if you love them more than me or not. Of course I don’t mean you need to do it immediately.”_ She patted Shun’s shoulder. _“Only when you are that interested in someone.”_

_“It isn’t something I expect you to say… Are you sure?”_ Shun asked. _“..What if I end up liking them more than you?”_

_“If you do and you are happier with them than me, then by all means, chase after them.”_ Yuki smiled. _“Just because you are in a relationship with someone, it doesn’t mean we have to throw our relationship away. I am still your friend and I won’t care and love you any less than when we both are still engaged. We’ll probably have to be less touchy friendly, though.”_

_ “And you let me?”  _

_ “The entire reason why I ask for this is that I **care** about you, Shun.”  _

Yuki gently cupped his cheeks. _“I know how much you value freedom. I want you to have fun freely before we have to deal with the family business. I don’t want to take away your chance to fall in love with someone. Just for that matter, I want you to decide on your own. Understand?”_

Shun sighed and leaned to Yuki’s shoulder. _“Then if I still don’t feel anything to anyone else?”_

_“Then we have to suck it up and get married.”_ Yuki hummed. _“...tell me still if you do like someone in the end. I don’t mind if you have another lover as long as I approve.”_

Shun laughed at the unexpected jokes. _“I swear you’re the worst sometimes.”_

.

* * *

孰れこうなると、どこかでは分かっていた

* * *

.

The staircase to the shop became more familiar with him. When he reached the shop, there was only an employee. the male he saw when he met Hajime that one night, with the shop owner nowhere in his sight. He smiled at him and bowed, then took out the book they’d given to the customer. 

“Welcome. Hajime is already waiting for you. Please come with me, Sir.” 

They went through the small corridor. In the room at the end, two seating pillows are already set facing each other. Hajime was on the seat facing him as he smoked. He exhaled the smoke, shimmering purple with flecks of gold, then smiled to Shun. 

“Welcome to Shigetsuya Antique Shop,” Hajime said gently. “I am the owner of the shop. Have you decided to get your wish granted?” 

Shun sat down in a perfect _seiza_ that would make his parents proud. 

“I have.” 

.

* * *

君に幾千の星をその目にいっぱい送って

* * *

.

“I’m still surprised you can wear that without help.” 

Shun pouted at the first words that came out from You’s mouth. On his side, Kai laughed loudly and Yuki giggled. Yoru and Iku at least had the decency to try not to laugh at Shun’s face. As for Rui, he already gave Shun a thumbs up. 

“I like it.” 

“Thank you, Rui, but please! Everyone is teasing me!” 

“S-Sorry, Shun-san,” Yoru said, but clearly he was quite amused. “But joke aside, that yukata looks good! Though the color is... Unusual? It still looks good!” 

Shun chuckled at the comment. “I’ve never worn this one before so I think I should just do that. After all, I'll just wear this in summer.” 

“By the way, is there anyone else who will come?” You asked. “I kind of asked Reiji and some others, they said they’re going, but I don’t know when or where.” 

“I think Ren-kun said he’ll go with Nozomu and Soushi-san,” Iku said. “Probably everyone will come with their group?” 

“Then I suppose we should go now, if they come, we’ll meet them at the festival anyway.” Yoru nodded. “We already arrived quite late because I got to work overtime… I’m really sorry!” 

“It’s fine! I also came late because I had to wait for my senior.” Iku sighed loudly. “Children’s ward is very… loud.” 

“Haha.. but you do enjoy working with them, no?” Yoru asked. 

At that, Iku grinned. “Of course!” 

“Okay, okay, enough about working.” You stopped them. “It’s the festival! Let’s have fun all day! Takoyaki! Yakisoba! And the most important, curry!” 

“Roasted corn,” Rui added and raised his hand. “Cotton candy!” 

Kai grimaced. “Man, I’m getting hungry just by listening to them. Shun, let’s go?” 

“Haai~” Shun giggled. “Let’s go around? We should meet again at the shrine to watch the fireworks if you want to stay until that time.” 

“Okaay.” 

“Ikkun, let’s go buy takoyaki.” 

“Yeah! We’re going first!” 

They waved at Iku and Rui who went first. Shun then nudged You and Yoru. “Both of you too, go have fun. Or eat first, I’m sure you went here without having some food because of the overtime.” 

Yoru looked sheepish at that. “..But..” 

“I’ll be fine, we can meet later!” Shun said.

Yoru almost wanted to protest, but You stopped him. He tugged him a little. 

“If he already said that, then let him be. He’s an adult.” You gave Shun a stern look. “Don’t make a problem. Meet you later.” 

Shun nodded and waved. Kai looked at him and Yuki then grimaced. He turned to You and hollered as he followed him and Yoru. 

_ “Oi, don’t leave me with the lovebird!”  _

Shun pouted when he heard You snorted. Yuki giggled again at his side, very much amused with their antics. 

“Yuki is laughing too much.” Shun sulked a little. 

“I’m sorry, but it’s just amusing.” Yuki smiled at him and reached for his hand. “Let’s go?” 

“Un.” 

He let Yuki drag him to the shaved ice stall first, intent on fully enjoying the festival. 

Also their proper last date. 

.

* * *

終わらないでと願った夏の日は

* * *

.

“Ah~ but as expected from a festival, there are a lot of people!” 

You complained as he and Kai waited further at the back, waiting for Yoru to finish ordering the food. Kai laughed from his side. 

“Said the summer man~” 

“Shut it. It’s still hot.” You huffed. “Y’know, I’ve been wondering about something.” 

“Hm?” 

“Is today an important date or something?” You mumbled. “There are a lot more of _them_ than usual.” 

“Hm~ I wonder… I’m joking.” Kai laughed at You’s angry look. “I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure they are fine. Otherwise, Shun wouldn’t even let us come, no? Besides…” 

Kai tilted his head to the Tsukino Jinja. You snorted at that but said nothing. They watched the people again from their place. Everyone, humans and otherwordly beings, mingled together enjoying the event. Smells of street food and children’s cheers adding to the excitement. From the corner of his eyes, Kai caught the sight of some of their friends, also enjoying the moment. 

“...You know.” 

“Hm?” 

“I was jealous of you.” You mumbled, uncharacteristically solemn. “He was so unresponsive at first. We wrecked our brain thinking about how to make him eat. It is always you who could push him to do something.” 

“Yeah, he is a pain to deal with, sometimes. He just needs time.” Kai crossed his arms. “I know he’s annoying but—” 

“I know.” You heaved a resigned sigh. He stretched a little. “We’ll make sure he won’t get himself in trouble. Leave it to us.” 

Kai blinked in surprise at that. He turned to You, finding the younger man looking away. But his reddening ear tips telling how much he tried to play it cool. Kai grinned, then ruffled You’s hair. 

“Oi?!” 

“Honestly~~! I know you care for him!” Kai laughed and looked at You with a pained gaze. “Sorry I have to leave this to you.” 

“Stop apologizing, it’s our job.” You shoved him lightly. “I’ll probably sound like an asshole, but we have our own place to be now.” 

“Wonder when you become this mature.” Kai grinned, but he patted You’s head once more having already seen Shun and Yuki from the corner of his eyes. “Thanks. See you later?” 

“Yea, yea.” You nodded. “Tell the others too, okay?” 

“Will do!” 

Kai gave You a firm grip on his shoulders then bounded to the two. You replied back with a playful shove. Right after Kai left, Yoru came with food for them. 

“You! I’m sorry!” Yoru apologized. “Did I make you wait too long?” 

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m hungry, let’s eat!” 

Yoru nodded and led them to the sitting area. You was busy splitting his chopsticks when Yoru suddenly spoke. 

“You? Where’s your bracelet?” 

“Huh?” 

You glanced at his own wrist to find the bracelet he got from Shun already gone. Perhaps the string snapped earlier. “Ah, right.”    
“Uwa, we should find it!” 

If it was any other bracelet, You would agree. But his gut told him that not for this bracelet. You even doubt they could find it. 

“Nah. Let it be.” You hummed. “I’ll apologize to Shun later. Let’s eat.” 

.

* * *

幸せを願いながら

* * *

.

“This year’s festival is even livelier than last year, huh?” 

Shun nodded at Yuki’s happy tone. They were at the shrine, waiting for the fireworks to start. Everyone else came one by one, starting from Kai with Iku and Rui last. The announcer told them that the firework would start soon. Even from up here, Shun could almost feel the anticipation from the visitors. But that was to be expected. The rain had made it hard to do fireworks lately, so people were eager. After all, summer without fireworks felt incomplete. 

“It’ll start soon!” Iku said. “Uwah, I’m so excited!” 

“Un, un.” Rui nodded, agreeing with Iku. “I wonder how it will look this year.” 

They didn’t need to wait that long. The first one was loud and big, colored in red, orange, and yellow. Then the smaller ones followed one by one, sometimes a big one too appeared in between, coloring the dark sky with bright colors. They cheered each time a good one popped. Kai, Yoru, Yoru, and Iku cheered louder when the bigger fireworks exploded, then a few smaller ones popped from its ends. Yuki clapped in awe.

“That is so beautiful.” 

“Indeed.” Shun nodded. “The fireworks are so beautiful.” 

“I can’t agree more. It’s the best.” Kai added his two cents. 

“Well.” You whistled. “I’m not sure about that. Look at those.” 

Right after You said that, another firework soared. This one popped into an array of different colors and shapes in rapid succession. Everyone cheered louder when one of them turned into morning glories. 

“Morning glory..” 

Kai laughed at that. “Okay, I’m wrong. That one topped the one before.” 

“Right?! That one is so awesome!” Iku said.

They had a fun time watching the fireworks. But soon, the fireworks ended. They loitered around the shrine, waiting until it wasn’t as crowded at the main street before they decided to go back. 

“It’s not that late, let’s go have a drink.” You suggested. “I’m still a bit hungry, we didn’t get much to eat because we were cutting it close to the fireworks.” 

“...for once, I agree.” Yoru sighed. “Should we?” 

“That sounds good. Let’s go!” 

“Eh, you chibis should just drink the juice.” 

“Hey, we’re adults now!!” Iku protested at You jokingly.  They then turned to Shun who said nothing from before. 

“Shun-san, are you joining us too?” 

“I’m..” 

Yuki said gently. “You should go with them. It has been a while.” 

Kai nodded at his side. “Yeah. Spend some time with them.” 

“....” Shun sighed fondly as he finally nodded. They cheered at that, Iku and Rui took his hands gently. 

“Let’s go!” 

“Calm down, sheesh.” You chided. 

Yuki stayed in her place as he was dragged by his juniors while Kai walked them to the torii. Shun couldn’t really blame You for wanting them to go somewhere else. After all, half of the crowd now headed to the shrine. Shun could already hear the jingling bells at the end of the staircases. Issa and Futaba were in their place too, at the side of the torii. Futaba waved at him happily when he passed them, so Shun replied with a nod. 

But right before they left, Shun stopped. Rui and Iku looked at him confusedly when he turned back to the shrine to face Kai and Yuki.

“Shun-san?” 

“I had a lot of fun today.” He said. “But it's still not enough. I want to come again then have more fun.” 

“Well, that’s what you’re supposed to do, right?” You asked. “You can’t be content with just that.” 

“That’s right.” Yoru nodded. “We can have more.” 

“Then we should share it with Kai.” Rui suddenly spoke. “He’ll love it.” 

“Un.” Iku nodded. “And we should have more fun for his part too.” 

Shun could see Kai smiled widely at that. He nodded in approval, looking giddy at the words. 

“Atta boys, that’s right.” Kai grinned. “Have fun for me too!” 

Much to Shun and Kai’s surprise—and Yuki’s amusement—You turned to Kai and said right while staring at him. “Just so you wait, Kai! We’re so going to make you jealous for having so much fun!” 

“You!!” Yoru shouted in scandalized tones. “That’s rude!! We’re not doing that!!” 

‘Well, shame on him then! I’ll still do that!” 

Kai laughed at that and petted their head one by one. He grinned slightly, blue eyes shone with pride and contentment.  “Yea, you should. Tell me more about the fun you have next time, okay? Now, shoo! It’s getting too late!” 

“Oh fuck, it’s that late already? We should go now!” You said. “C’mon!” 

They threw one more look at the shrine—and a wave to Futaba and Issa from Shun—and went hurriedly back. The steps were crowded with everyone who wanted to pay respect to the shrine, but they managed to pass easily with the help of a certain man with purple eyes. Takaaki waved at them good-naturedly in amusement, making sure they managed to pass the stair. Once they were on the more familiar street leading to their favorite izakaya and heard none of the jingling bells that Yoru finally spoke. 

“Who else besides You and Shun-san that heard the bells?” 

Iku and Rui raised their hand quietly, both looked slightly pale. He then nodded at the two. 

“I thought so. Let’s go and have a drink.” 

You snorted at that, much to the ire of his childhood friend and his juniors. 

.

* * *

なんとかなるから大丈夫だって 信じてる

* * *

.

It was much later when they already had a glass of beer that finally someone spoke about it. 

“I heard Kai’s voice earlier,” Rui said as he sipped his drink. “He said the fireworks are the best.” 

Iku nodded. “Yeah, I heard that too. And before we left the shrine?” 

“Un.” 

Yoru looked at You and Shun who showed nothing on their face. “I think we all heard it.” 

“Maybe,” Rui said. “He sounded happy and petted our head. It had been a while.” 

“He is.” You finally said. “And you heard what he said, right? He wanted us to have fun.” 

“Let’s visit him soon,” Iku suggested. “We haven’t gone there, right?” 

“Why not on the Obon?” Shun said. “It’s on the weekend. We can go there together.” 

You clicked his tongue. “It’s going to be a tight schedule but I suppose we could.” 

“Then it’s decided?” Shun asked. He waited until everyone else nodded at that. “Good then. We’ll decide everything else later.” 

.

* * *

月の光 行き先を照らすよ

* * *

.

“Ah!! My bracelet is gone!” 

“Mine too..” 

“Shun-san!” 

Shun waved them before they could ask. “It’s fine. I plan to order a matching set for us.” 

“Still?!” 

He looked amused at their panicked face. On his side, You shook his head. 

“I told you he wouldn’t care, right?” 

“Still! It’s not funny all of us lost the bracelet from Shun-san in one night!!” 

You gave Yoru a long look. He held Yoru's shoulders and looked at him.  “Think about what you said again and why I am not concerned, Yoru.” 

Yoru gave You a confused look. “...Yes?” 

“I lost mine too, by the way.” Shun chuckled and raised his empty wrist. “But to be fair, I did feel the string snapped when we left the shrine.” 

Yoru, Iku, and Rui went quiet and looked at each other. 

“Well,” Iku said awkwardly. “I guess we’re not finding them again then.” 

“That’s why I said I plan to order a matching set~” Shun sing-songed. 

.

* * *

泣きたい衝動を、また堪えたら

* * *

.

Hajime was smoking from his fancy smoking pipe again when Shun came. He smiled at him, sitting relaxedly as he beckoned Shun to come closer. 

“Welcome, Sir.” He said. “I’ve received the payment for your wish of safety for you and your friend from visiting the festival right in the middle of _Hyakki Yagyou_ , so what brings you here again, I wonder?” 

“I’ve come with another wish.” Shun stopped and hummed. “Or wish might not be the right word. It would be more like a request. But I’d still pay you.”

Hajime tilted his head. “A request?” 

“I had a feeling that I already did what I needed to do,” Shun said. “But I’ve met a lot of people since I first came here. And I frankly enjoy talking with you and your employees.” 

Shun took out a small jewelry box and slid it to Hajime. “My request would be I’d like to be able to visit your shop, even when I am not a customer. I’d like to be able to visit just to chat and a game of air chess. I’d like to be able to visit freely, but of course only when the shop is open.” 

Hajime put his smoking pipe down in favor of taking the box Shun gave to him. Inside the box, laying on the top of soft black material was a pair of rings. One had a small jewel in the middle, and the other one had a slightly bigger jewel and more elaborate decoration. Both rings looked like it was for a woman’s finger. Hajime closed the box again gently. 

“I see.” He hummed. “But permission to visit our shop anytime… it comes with a risk. Surely you are aware of this?” 

“I do.” Shun nodded. “But even so, I still mean it.” 

Hajime sighed fondly and yet he nodded. “Very well, I accept your request and the payment.” 

Shun was waiting for Hajime to give him the book he usually made the customers write their wish inside. But instead, he gave Shun his hand. 

“Once more, I am the owner of Shigetsuya Antique Shop,” Hajime said. “I have a lot of names, but people usually call me Hajime. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Shun finally understood what he meant. He took Hajime’s hand and shook it. “I’m just a human who has a knack of seeing and interacting with something we aren't usually supposed to see.” He said. “My name is Shun. It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” 

Hajime smiled then stood up. He motioned Shun to come too then brought him to the shop area. Hajime then took the ring Shun had been interested in. 

“Your left hand, please?” 

Shun gave Hajime his left hand. He slid the ring on his little finger. The red color faded to a light gold-tone upon touching Shun’s skin. 

“As long as you wear that, you should be able to find the shop,” Hajime said. “I’d like to talk more, but it’s late. You should go back and come again tomorrow.” 

Shun gazed at his new ring for a while and nodded.

“Un. See you tomorrow.” 

When Shun left the shop, he did so with lighter steps and a resolve.

.

* * *

やがて光射すよ

* * *

.

_ ‘This is Shun. I’m sorry for messaging this late, but I’d like to ask if it is fine if I and my friends join you to pay a visit to Kai for Obon. It is fine if you reply tomorrow. I hope I didn’t bother your sleep or anything. Good night.’  _

**_‘It’s fine! We just came from the festival. And sure! You are welcome to join us.’_ **

_ ‘Thank you. I’ll inform my friends later.’ _

_ ‘ **It’s fine. If anything, I don’t understand why you had to ask for permission. You’re Kai-nii’s friend. He’d be happy if you come too.’** _

**_‘We already told you before, we don’t blame you for that. The doctor already said it’s from a fatal heart attack. Stop blaming yourself, I’m sure Kai-nii would be sad if you keep doing that.’_ **

**_‘I told my parents, they said you need to come to visit them too since you’ll be in Osaka. Make sure you do that!! And Hiroshi said hi.’_ **

_ ‘Thank you, your words mean a lot for me, Nagi. I’ll tell my friends, hopefully, we can visit you. Good night.’  _

**_‘You’d better! Good night to you too, Shun-nii.’_ **

.

.

.

.

* * *

天の川渡って 届くように…

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 叶う事は無いと知りてなお (Shigetsuya/Murasakitsukiyo - Mutsuki Hajime (CV: Toriumi Kousuke), Machigerita)   
> 2\. 我が魂と、永久に、優雅に、融け合うがよい (Maou -KIKUO MIX ver.- - Shimotsuki Shun (CV: Kimura Ryouhei), Kikuo)  
> 3\. 孰れこうなると、どこかでは分かっていた (Koi Wasuregusa - Mutsuki Hajime (CV: Toriumi Kousuke) & Yayoi Haru (CV: Maeno Tomoaki), Machigerita)   
> 4\. 君に幾千の星をその目にいっぱい送って (Kimi ni Hana wo, Kimi ni Hoshi wo - Fuduki Kai (CV: Hatano Wataru) & Shimotsuki Shun (CV: Kimura Ryouhei), Hitoshizuku×Yama△)  
> 5\. 終わらないでと願った夏の日は (Sayonara Yume Hanabi - Fuduki Kai (CV: Hatano Wataru), Hitoshizuku×Yama△)   
> 6\. 幸せを願いながら (RABBITS KINGDOM - Tsukiuta. Stage Casts, John)   
> 7\. なんとかなるから大丈夫だって 信じてる (ONE CHANCE? - Procellarum (CV: Aoi Shouta, Hatano Wataru, Kakihara Tetsuya, Kondo Takashi, Ono Kensho, Kimura Ryouhei), Tsukino Mikoto)   
> 8\. 月の光 行き先を照らすよ(LOLV -Lots of Love- - Procellarum (CV: Aoi Shouta, Hatano Wataru, Kakihara Tetsuya, Kondo Takashi, Ono Kensho, Kimura Ryouhei), Tsukino Mikoto)   
> 9\. 泣きたい衝動を、また堪えたら (Toumei Lullaby - Fuduki Kai (CV: Hatano Wataru), Hitoshizuku×Yama△)   
> 10\. やがて光射すよ (Aqua Refrain - Yayoi Haru (CV: Maeno Tomoaki), YuuyuP)   
> 11\. 天の川渡って 届くように… (Sasa no Ha Love Letter (Gendai: Tanabata-sama) - Fuduki Kai (CV: Hatano Wataru), Hitoshizuku×Yama△)


	5. OMAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE PART
> 
> Inspired by xxxHolic & Sound Horizon  
> ShunYuki | Hajime & Shun | ShunHaji  
> Past Character Death | Character Death in general
> 
> **Please note the general warning for this fic would be like what you'd expect from xxxHolic and Sound Horizon, I'll add new warning once I upload new chapter. Proceeds with cautions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sai for beta-reading!

**5**

「OMAKE PART」

Inspired by xxxHolic & Sound Horizon 

ShunYuki | Hajime & Shun | ShunHaji

Past Character Death | Character Death in general 

**Please note the general warning for this fic would be like what you'd expect from xxxHolic and Sound Horizon and had death-related tags**

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

果て無き残心を―

* * *

.

.

When Shun left, it was past midnight. Hajime sighed as Haru came to him, smiling amusedly the entire time. 

“That was unusual even for you.” He said. “Usually you’d be sterner.”

“He didn’t wish, he requested,” Hajime answered. “I just wish to see where his genuine request would bring him.” 

“Huh. So you accept just because he let you choose.” Haru nodded. “I see. Wise on his part.” 

“Hajime-san!! The preparation is ready!!” 

Kakeru came with Koi and Ai dragging someone behind them. The pink-haired twins looked so proud when they presented the two people behind them to Hajime. 

“Ta-dah!” Koi said. “As expected! They look good in the uniform!” 

Kai chuckled and tugged on his collar, looking slightly uncomfortable. On his side, Yuki giggled amusedly. Both wearing the same uniform worn by the shop employees albeit with a few differences. Kai had a deep blue tie and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and Yuki had a purple tie. Hajime chuckled a little at them. 

“What happened?”

“He and Koi kept arguing about the tie,” Yuki said, amused. 

“It’s suffocating!” Kai whined. 

“Shush! Leave it be, Kai-san!” 

“Koi, it’s fine,” Hajime said. “Haru and Ai would show you around how to work in the shop. But please ask anyone if you don’t understand something.” 

Kai and Yuki nodded at that. The older male looked a bit uncomfortable. “But won’t Shun see us..?” 

Hajime shook his head. “Thanks to someone’s wish, it was taken care of.” 

He gave a meaningful glance to Yuki and Kai. Yuki chuckled politely while Kai just made a soft oh and looked sheepish.

“Maa, maa. Anyway!” Haru said while clapping his hands once. “We have two more new employees. Let’s start Kai's and Yuki's welcoming party!” 

“Don’t go overboard with the drinking.” Hajime reminded them but he smiled. “Have fun.” 

“Yes~!” 

.

.

* * *

いざや いざや 

* * *

.

.

“So I suppose you can humor me this once since we’ve been friends for a long while.” 

Shun watched Hajime tilt his head as a way for him to continue his words. He had known since the beginning that the shop owner and his employees weren’t the same as him. With years passing, Shun had changed. People would say he looked younger than his actual age, but even Shun wasn’t free from the sign of aging. But with Hajime and his employees, they grew, but once they reached a certain point, they stayed the same. Hajime himself was the prime example of this. He didn’t look any older than the first time Shun met him. 

That brought Shun to his question. It was always on the back of his mind, but he said nothing for a long while. Yet it had been years. At this point, Hajime and Shun were close enough to banter like children, or so Haru said. 

“What are you actually?” Shun asked, his eyes looking straight behind Hajime. “It's always there when you sit in front of the door and I can’t tell if everyone could see it or it’s just me.” 

Hajime hummed then smirked mischievously as he inhaled his smoking pipe again. The shadow on the sliding door behind Hajime turned darker and swirled, reshaping into a shape that closely resembled Hajime but with a few... Additions. To Shun’s surprise, his shadow moved independently. A hand with claws rose and something that looked like orbs floated right above the palm. Two ears flicked and stood straighter.

“Perhaps I’m getting laxer around you,” Hajime said. “Or perhaps… you became more aware.” 

“You said that before,” Shun said. “I thought it was about the nature of the shop?” 

“It has many implications,” Hajime answered vaguely and looked at Shun. He looked amused and dare Shun to say.. Almost giddy? “Saa, you should already know the answer, no?” 

Hajime smiled, sharp canines showing as he spoke. 

“Right, 〇〇〇〇?” 

.

.

* * *

忘れてしまわぬように キミの名前呼んだ

* * *

.

.

He woke up to a gentle hand stroking his hair. But instead of immediately opening his eyes, he kept still and let his senses work. He heard delightful noises of children playing while singing nursery rhymes and jingling bells and low murmurs of people doing their things. Under him was a tatami floor, except his head was pillowed by something soft and warm. His mouth felt dry as if he has just woken up from a long sleep. As he tried to recall what else he sensed, a soft chuckle entered his ears. 

“Are you done analyzing everything?” 

He opened one of his eyes to find a nostalgic but familiar face looking back at him. He is still stroking his hair, the bells on his kimono sleeves jingling with his movements. The usually still tails flicked and swayed slightly behind him. 

“You can be such a tease sometimes.” he decided to reply, voice hoarse. “You called me with my real name, right?” 

“I wonder?” Kuro Tenko replied coyly. “How much did you remember? It was a long ride..” 

“I think Yuki from that world realized her Shun wasn’t the same anymore.” Shiro Tenkou chuckled, slowly sitting up. “I’ve told him too that he shouldn’t be that distraught in the first place…As weird as this sounds, those two are soulmates. If only he didn’t go to the shrine and go straight to the shop…” 

Kuro Tenko gave him an unamused stare. “Yet you played along by lending him some time despite knowing about her passing a few years later…” 

He hummed a little, his ears droop slightly. “Isn’t it a bit too cruel of you to save him from death and let him live with a set amount of time, but with the knowledge that his fiancée would pass away a few years later after his supposed passing?” 

“I never say my blessing isn’t without a risk... Unlike someone who’s too soft and lax with the blessing he couldn’t stay awake for too long.” 

Kuro Tenkou huffed and looked away. The two Tenkous then peered up to the Ungaikyou’s spare mirror he lent to them. It showed them a familiar shop filled with familiar people, all looking shocked when the body of a pale-skinned and haired male melted away, leaving a spirit who had the same appearance as Shiro Tenkou in his wake. The people around them looked unsure, but one of the ladies in black uniforms rushed to him. When the male woke up, she caressed his cheeks. The two shared a short conversation before the woman threw herself to him and they shared an embrace. 

“I think it ends well, huh?” Kuro Tenkou said. “Good then.” 

“Yup.” Shiro Tenkou giggled amusedly. He called his inaris, asking the little foxes to call for the Daitengu to come to their chamber. “Now then... What else did I miss?” 

Kuro Tenkou looked at him and sighed. He scooted closer and leaned to him. 

“A lot. But it could be for later.” 

“Ooh~ You’re feeling spoiled?” 

“Shut it.” Kuro Tenkou shushed him. “About what you missed…” 

.

.

* * *

君を迎えにまた必ず此処へ舞い戻るよ

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 果て無き残心を― (Mutsubi no Tsuki - Mutsuki Hajime (CV: Toriumi Kousuke), Machigerita)  
> 2\. いざや いざや (Sakura Sakura)   
> 3\. 忘れてしまわぬように キミの名前呼んだ (Faith and Promise - Yayoi Haru (CV: Maeno Tomoaki), YuuyuP)   
> 4\. 君を迎えにまた必ず此処へ舞い戻るよ (cerasus ~ Sakuranamiki ni Michibikarete ~ - Uduki Arata (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), ChouchoP) 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: If you find I the word I used on the linebreak wrong, please do tell me. If you have questions feel free to ask /owo)/


End file.
